


The last thing I see, you are never coming home.

by jemcire



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream & Ranboo are siblings, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dream didn't deserve the end he got, Ghost!Dream, I am a dream apologist so what?, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy feels bad for dream, deam is dead lol, dream being dead is a current theme with my writing i have begun to notice, lowercase intended, smp!dream, someone get dream and tommy some therapy pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemcire/pseuds/jemcire
Summary: Dream's finally at the prison, where he can't hurt anyone but somehow he still managed to hurt everyone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Awesamdude (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 57
Kudos: 1045





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey bestie i can't do this today.

“dream, you’ve fucked up.”

“tommy, he doesn’t have to be free, my prison, we can put him there, he can’t get out.”

and that's how the blond found himself lying on a lightly iced over obsidian floor, curled up in a ball for warmth as salty tears ran down his cheeks. he blinked his green eyes open and slowly got up, limping his way to the bars and fell once he reached there.

_weak._

_i’m so weak, i couldn’t even get a big happy family without destroying myself._

_but look, i got it now and i'm still destroying myself._

“dream, how do i get wilbur back?”

dream inhaled and exhaled softly, “w-why are yo..u here?”

“tell me how i get wilbur back or i’ll kill you.”

“tom..my, leave, go away,” dream’s voice could not even be categorized as a whisper, it was smoke in the air, enough to be existent but not enough to be known.

tommy’s eyes filled with rage, as he put his arms through the bars, clutching dream’s shirt collar and pulling him to face himself, “listen here green bastard, you’re gonna tell me how to get wilbur alive, or i’m gonna kill you.”

dream stood quiet, his breathing shaky, and his chest rising and falling rapidly, tommy noticed the arising attack and dropped dream’s shirt, “fine, i’ll leave now, but you’re gonna tell me how to get wilbur back eventually.”

dream watched tommy walk off, and his arms finally gave out under him, letting out a soft whimper as his body made contact again with the frozen glazed obsidian, he slowly brought his hands into his vision and saw how quickly his hands were turning into ice. he was freezing over.

_i'm dying like my heart._

_i'm dying cold and frozen_. 

_cold and frozen._

he let out soft sobs, feeling the ice overtake him, reaching the sides of his face, to his neck, slowly meeting with the other freezing parts in the middle, at the heart, and he felt the ice travel into his body, into his veins, and he felt it slowly freeze his giving out heart. he took one last inhale, and the last exhale what a breath seen in cold air.

_he was in the void, his hair was white, his mask long gone, green eyes now an icey blue, sun kissed skin now the color of snow, green sweater was now an obsidian color, black pants now a white pants, his black combat boots stayed the same however. he looked around and saw wilbur and schlatt, taking note of his situation he moved to say ‘oh’ but all that came out, was a ghost of air, and a voice that could never be heard if 2 inches away from the source. and he fell to his ghostly knees and cried._

_i got the big happy family, but at what cost?_

_i lost everything, but gained so much. and for a family that would never love me._

when he saw tommy again he was in the cell, and tommy was crying at the bars.

_why was tommy crying?_

_**knock**_.

a soft and surprised gasp fell from tommy’s lips as he looked at the ghost, and he only broke out into more sobs.

_why was he still crying?! i’m here! i can help him get his big brother back still!_

dream reached a hand out cautiously, placing it comforting on tommy’s shoulder.

_tommy i’m here, we can get wilbur back, stop crying you’re gonna get wilbur back._

“w-why didn’t you.. say anything?” tommy’s voice hung in the air, his gaze meeting the ice blue eyes that were once emerald green.

_why didn’t i say anything?_

_what was i supposed to say?_

_“hey tommy; i'm dying think you could help after i just threatened everyone on this server?”_

_i couldn’t say that._

_i couldn’t say anything._

_i didn’t deserve to live, it’s a miracle my planned work, and i didn’t die in the middle of doing it._

“answer me! why?! why didn’t you fucking say anything?! why didn’t you tell me you were about to die?! what did it not cross your mind that people care about you still?! the good you!?”

dream took his hand off tommy’s shoulder, moving a few steps back, “..we can still get wilbur back.”

_that’s why he's mad, he thinks we can’t get wilbur back._

“what the fuck?! i’m not talking about wilbur big man! i’m talking about you!”

“..no you’re just angry that maybe you couldn’t get wilbur back...i know how to get him back tommy, just bring him when you’re ready..” he watched as tommy’s tense hand unclenched itself, looking towards tommy’s gaze, if he wasn't already as cold as ice, he would’ve felt a shiver go down his spine.

tommy’s gaze was red.

_red. he has a right to be red, look what i’ve done to him._

it wasn’t long before tommy started shouting at the ghost. it made the ghost backup all the way into the corner, trembling from fear.

_why am i trembling?_

_i deserve this._

_i deserved the end i got._

_why is he still angry?_

_i died._

_was that not enough?_

the yelling stopped, and the ghost moved his hand from his ears, soft sobs escaping his lips.

_why am i crying?_

“dream, hey, calm down, you’re gonna freeze the prison.”

_i’m gonna freeze the whole prison?_

_oh god, even in death i still destroy everything._

_even dead i can’t stop hurting people._

_what the fuck?_

“DREAM! CALM DOWN!”

_why is tommy still yelling?_

_i thought he had stopped yelling._

_tommy stop, please._

“dream i swear to god.”

_why is he red?_

“dream..you have to calm down, you’re freezing the bars, and i won’t be able to get you out..”

_get me out?_

“..n-no” “no?” “t-t..ommy i have to stay in here…”

“dream look at what you did to the cell, you can’t stay in here.”

dream opened his eyes, it was snowing. he made his cell fucking snow. he got up, looking at the thick layer of ice on the floor.

_i froze the cell._

_what the fuck?_

“h-..how did i do this..?”

tommy shrugged, “the bars are frozen, i cant open them.”

_leave me in here._

“tommy leave me alone, i have to stay in here.”

“dream, you’re dead and no one knows, your dead body is fucking frozen into the floor, and you can’t do anything bad if your dead.”

“i deserve this tommy, im a bad person, i manipulated you, i made tubbo feel bad, my best friends, i cut them off...”

_i deserve this._

tommy turned grey.

_grey._

until he went red again.

“dream. i get it, you’re a terrible person, the worst but no one deserves to have their body stuck in a cell, along with their ghost.”

_i do. i deserve that._

_why can’t tommy see that i deserve the worst?_

“but i’ve done no good? every bad person deserves no good.” tommy groaned, “just shut up! i’m getting you out and that’s that.” tommy pulled out his axe, slicing through the frozen over bars.

_nononononononono._

_i can't leave._

_i’ll hurt everyone again. they’ll all get hurt._

tommy moved into the cell, grabbing dream’s hand and pulling him out, “lets go dream.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo mourns his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bestie i still can’t do this today.

tommy took dream to tubbo in snow chester, making sure no one would see them. 

_ green. _

_ he’s green. _

when tubbo saw the ghost he stumbled on his words, trying to find the right thing to say before tears streamed down his cheek.

“tommy, what happened? why is he dead?” 

_ why does it matter? _

_ who is he? _

“tubbo i dont know, the last time i saw him was a year ago, he’s fuckin dead now.”

_ a year ago?  _

_ i’ve been in the void for a year? _

“w-wha- we didn’t get a message! we didn't get anything.”

_ why is he crying? _

_ why don’t i remember him? _

“tubbo we have to tell everyone, he froze in the presence of lava, how the fuck does that happen?” 

“he froze?” 

“yeah; when i went he was dead, frozen on the ground, and then his ghost appeared and he’s got snowflakes on his cheek as a ghost!” 

_ snowflakes on my cheek? _

_ what? _

“d-does he speak?” 

dream watched the blond boy nod, “just not much.” 

tubbo moved from where he was standing, over closer to dream, which made the ghost back up a bit, “hey dream..”

_ why is be approaching me? _

_ why is he crying? _

_ he’s shaking is he scared? _

_ did i hurt him too? _

“dream calm down, its me, its tubbo”

_ calm down? _

_ oh, i'm starting a storm again. _

“w-who’s tubbo?”

tubbo stopped moving, his face moving from a worrying stare to a hurt stare, as if dream just said the worst thing possible.

_ did i do something wrong? _

dream moved his gaze to the small boy in front of him, to tommy, who had a look of confusion plastered onto his face,“t-tommy who’s tubbo?” 

“dream, tubbo’s my best friend, he fought with me against you, how can you not remember him, you were gonna kill him?”

_ i was gonna what? _

_ no, i did terrible things, but i wouldn’t kill anyone. _

_ maybe it was just my adrenaline rush. _

“i’m also your little brother..”

_ my what? _

_ i don't have a family. _

_ i don’t deserve one. _

tubbo’s eyes seemed to leak more tears, and dream reached out a hand, moving to wipe his tears, and tubbo inhaled.

dream snapped back, thinking he did something wrong, and the air around them dropped about 50 degrees, getting colder than what it originally was.

_ did i hurt him? _

_ oh god all i’ve done his hurt him. _

_ why has he gone black, no please, go back green. i need you to be green. _

“dream, hey, listen to me, it’s fine, it was in the past, okay? you’re not alive dream, you’re ghost dream, you’re ghream. oh god that sounds like an std.” 

tubbo laughed at tommy’s joke, making dream’s lips lift up into a smile.

tommy looked at the ghost, himself starting to smile once the air turned back normal.

_ they’re smiling. _

_ they’re yellow. _

_ not blue, or orange, they’re yellow. _

tubbo looked back at dream, then at tommy, “how’s george and sapnap gonna take this?” 

_ george. _

_ oh i missed george. _

_ but sapnap? _

_ who’s that? _

“not well big man.”

“w-who’s sap-pnap?” 

“he was your best friend.”

_ was? _

_ did i hurt him?  _

_ will i hurt him? _

_ all i did was hurt. _

_ all i do is hurt. _

_ why? _

“come on! let’s go see sam!” 

_ i know sam. _

_ sam’s my big brother. _

_ he protected me, even in the prison. _

_ but he also suggested i be put in there, but he also knew that i deserved it. _

_ i’ve always deserved the worst and he knew it. _

_ will he be happy to see me? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a filler, i wanted to put more detail into it, how tubbo and dream felt but i really just didn’t know how, i’ll probably come back to it later when i’ve figured out how


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream visits sam, and sam doesn’t take the news so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey besties sorry for the late update

seeing sam was something dream was sure he’d be okay with, but as they got closer he couldn’t help but feel the ice build up inside him, as if there was something his frozen insides were trying to warn him about.

_ am i purple? _

dream was floating silently behind the two best friends, he was sure they forgot he was there, talking amongst themselves as they walked to sam.

_ i hope they did forget about me. _

**_no you don’t._ **

_ hello? _

_...weird. _

dream picked his head up, looking around.

sam’s base had a different outline to it, more secure, and more complex.

_ sam’s base has changed.  _

tubbo moved, placing his hand on a button, the walls immediately separating, letting them through.

dream remembered the place so neat and organized, so when did it get so messy and trashed.

“why’s it so messy..”

tubbo looked at dream, “He hasn’t been taking care of himself, after he put you in the prison, he’s been in his room the whole time since then.”

dream frowned.

“i want to see sam alone..”

tommy and tubbo wore the same confused emotion on their face.

tommy nodded, moving to the side as tubbo pressed the button to sam’s room, “alright big man, just be careful.”

dream walked in the room, eyes darting to the bed, where sam was curled up.

he slowly moved over to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

_ sam? _

_ sam’s blue. _

he picked his hand up, placing it on sam’s shoulder carefully, “sam..sammy its me.” 

he watched as sam shot up, eyes wide.

he retracted his hand and waved slowly, surprised when hands flew around him and there were sobs leaving sam’s mouth.

“i’m so sorry dream, i didn’t want to lock you up. but i did, and now you’re dead. i cant do anything to help you, i’m such a bad big brother.”

_ oh, when did everything go so wrong. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor sam :(  
> feels like he failed his younger brother   
> techno in the next chapter perhaps


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> technoblade pog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TECHNOCHAPTER TECHNOCHAPTER

the last time technoblade saw dream, he was buzzing of energy, excitement radiating off his body, ready to destroy a country that blew up his only thing left of sapnap and george.

technoblade didn’t know the next time he saw dream it would be his ghost, his friend floating in the air handing him a gapple that was slowly freezing itself over.

with a small frown growing under his pig mask, he took the gapple, placing it in his saddle graced over carl.

“tommy, tubbo, what did you do?”

tommy frowned, “it wasn’t me! honestly it wasn’t! i left him a year ago, came back and he was dead!”

“he was dead for a year?! tommy!”

“i don’t know how long he was dead for! and how was i supposed to know his body was gonna freeze itself over?!”

techno sighed, looking over at the ghost, his eyes tearing up, “what are you guys doing?” 

“we’re gonna have to round up everyone in the greater smp, everyone has to know.”

_ everyone has to know?  _

_ what if i dont want everyone to know? _

“well have fun, i’ll tell philza.”

techno looked back at the ghost, who was now playing with tubbo.

it looked like tubbo forgave him, but the way dream slightly held himself back, it was clear he didn’t forgive himself.

**could he ever forgive himself?**

**dream sad**

**happywastaken**

**POGGGGG**

**green man feel pain**

**he’s homeless**

**L**

techno cursed his chat and gave a slight nod to tommy before walking off.

how could he let his friend die?

the only person that never saw him for ‘the blade.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technosad


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george sees dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short georgie chapter

george didn’t think much of tommy’s visit when the short male opened his house door with a little more anger than he should’ve, his eyes going wide when he realized the sight he was greeted with.

“is this some sort of joke, tommy?”

_ george! _

_ i missed george. _

“..no george. it’s real.”

george made eye contact with the ghost, eyes dwelling itself with tears, “w-when?” 

_ george is gonna cry. _

_ i don’t want george to cry. _

“don’t worry.” 

the ghost moved to george, hugging him.

george gasped because of how cold his best friend’s arms felt, before letting himself cry softly as he hugged back his ghost friend.

“george, where’s sapnap?”

“he’s not here, moved in with karl and quackity.” 

dream pulled away from the hug with george, giving the teens and george a confused look, “who’s sapnap?”

“..what?”

“i don't know who sapnap is…”

_ why are they all looking at me like that? _

_ did i say something bad? _

_ was sapnap important? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOO L DREAM FORGOT WHO SAPNAP IS WHAT A LOSER


End file.
